Sagas and Timeline
Excalibur Saga The Excalibur Saga started off when a man named Excalibur had manipulated many men and women to join his group. Excalibur had gone to the Amydonian King Cloud, and had brainwashed him to go and murder innocent irish men. Many years later, A group named the IRA killed Amydonian King Nicholas, and a man named Drew beheaded him. After this tragedy happened, as Akari was walking home, two men of Excalibur came and attacked her. There she was being defeated and looked up and saw Excalibur. A man with robes and a staff. As Akari finally killed both of the men. She looked in her house, and saw that Eren was dead. She cried and wanted to avenge him. Later on, a group working under Excalibur, also known as the templars, wanted to destroy Akari and her friends. The assassins, who worked for justice, attacked these templars. When flash went to his home, he discovered his mother dead. Above her mother's corpse, was the Templar grandmaster. The Templar grandmaster had fought Akari and Flash in a deadly battle, but in the end he had died. Excalibur had appeared in the battle, battling Akari. As Akari had been beaten brutally over and over again, something had happend. Akari stabbed Excalibur with a blade, and Excalibur was then sealed. There was then peace for 7 years. Excalibur Saga 2 There was indeed peace for 7 years, but Crossover Town's heroes were still training and fighting. A shed of blood was seen, and Eren had indeed been dead again. An assassin had been working in the shadows. Deep down in the sewers, Akari had seen the man who had killed Eren. It was Freddy. Freddy had betrayed Drew and had betrayed the assassin brotherhood. Excalibur was then revived, again to fight Akari. Excalibur had dissappeared somewhere far. As looking from the mountains, the great battle had happened between the Asasssins and the Templars, bloodshed was everywhere. Until Excalibur had revealed himself to the rest of the world. He met with Akari, and had fought with her once again. Though he fought Akari, the entire world's crust exploded, and many people died. Drew stood up and decided to fight in his rage form, and then he gave up. As drew saw, his friend Freddy hath been killed. Excalibur had sent him and the heroes to his own dimension. Akari tried to fight, and had tried to defeat the logic of the dimension. Though as she tried to defy the dimension's rules, her friends had been killed. Excalibur left her in despair. It was just her, just her. Akari had been given a chance to go see Eren, as she had been, he tried to save him. Though Excalibur was fooled because that Eren was simply a clone. Excalibur then sent his men to attack COPFD, and had destroyed most of it. It was face down, Excalibur Vs. Akari. Zuki then appeared as well, and as you knew it, something had happend. The friends of Akari Excalibur had absorbed had came out of him, and Excalibur was weekend. Finally, Akari and Zuki both killed Excalibur off, and there was peace. Or was there indeed peace? It was then 3 years and 6 months later. Glatius Saga It was a nice day, Drew and Flash were relaxing in Flash's house. Maze was eating a cake, until a rupture happened. A giant spaceship landed ontop of the Amydonian mountains. There stood Glatius, and his men of hundreds. They tried to seek peace with the men of Amydon, but couldn't. So they left, and left a look onto them. Akari then checked her house one day, seeing a man carrying Eren out. Akari stopped the man and prevented Eren from being caught. Glatius then attacked Akari, but Brandon decided to stand in between them. Brandon was protected by Flash, though he was injured a lot. At the last moment, Zuki went god form and had annihilated Glatius, pieces of skin went everywhere. But Akari's ear then moved, something was happening on the surface of the Earth. It was only 6 months later.